All Over Again
by 1m-pr1n7
Summary: After the battle with Madara, Naruto finds himself in a different world with a zanpakuto! He then embarks on a new adventure in becoming a death god and finding peace with it but with enemies and betrayal arising how will he cope? Dis-continue
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Blast!

Another lightning blast that I hardly managed to avoid, but they just keep on coming. I don't know just how long I can keep on invading it! As I stand up from my crouched position I looked at the men responsible for my misery.

"Why don't you just give up Naruto-kun? Don't you see everything you cherished and protected is all gone, it's only you and me standing now!" Madara laughed.

Even though I hate to agree with him, he was right as I look around me there was no sign of living souls around except for him and me**.** "Never! I made a promise that I would never give up and I will keep that promise believe it!" I declared with the last of my power I blandly charge him like a yellow flash with a rasengan at hand and when it hit the mark, I saw that men that was the cause of all hatred and death in the element nation, laying on the ground bath in his own pool of blood.

"I've done it!" I looked at the sky and saw what was once cloudy now bright and I smiled for the very first time since I became hokage.

"He he he, don't think its over yet brat! I know im going to die but IM NOT GOING TO DIE ALONE!" Madara chuckled as he looked at me with his sharingan eyes swirling faster then I ever since before…. then all turn black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own naruto or bleach

_**Kyubi talking to Naruto**_

_Naruto thinking/ talking to Kyubi_

Episode 1

_"Where am I?"_ that was the first question that came to my mind as I opened my eyes and see…nothing. There was nothing in this place except me, myself, and I.

"_**So the sleeping ogre is finally awake!"**_

"_Kyubi …is that you?" _

"_**No, it's the grim reaper…FOOL OF COURSE IT IS!"**_

_"Oh so it is you…I though you were…"_

_**"Dead! Idiot if I was dead then you'll be dead too! We are two souls sharing one body!"**_

_"I forgot about that …he he"_

"_**YOU DARE LAUGH NOW! Your not even aware of what happening to you!"**_

_"What do you mean?"_

"_**Fool! Look at your right hand!" **_as I look at my right hand I notice that it was disappearing and soon was my right arm, then portion of my body. _"Wow, I always wanted to be invisible men!"_

"_**YOU MORON! You actually have time to joke around?!"**_

"…_It wasn't a joke… It was actually one of my dreams when I was a kid." I scoffed_

"_**Who cares about your stupid dream!"**_

"…_Its not stupid…"_

"_**WHATEVER! JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!"**_

_"Alright, you see I believe this dark-lonely dimension where in is called, The Abyss, and everything that ends up in the abyss disappears and never to be seen again. So the only way to get out of here is if we transfer to another dimension!"_

**_"…And you knew all this…"_**

_"Yep"_

**_"…from the start…"_**

_"Yep"_

**_"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING FROM THE BEGINNING?"_**

_"Will you kill me if I said I wanted to tease you?"_

**_"Yes"_**

_"Eh…then it's a secret."_

**_"YOU MORON HOW IS IT A SECRE…urgh never mind just get us out of here!"_**

_"He he, okie dokie!"_ with the use of my remaining left hand I did a simple hand seal and voiced out, Soul Transport Jutsu. Then I found my whole self in front of a town of wandering souls called............ Rukongai.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Naruto pov. , but if I want to change it I'll tell you. So always read the "Note" section so you wont get confuse, if you have questions or comments just review.

Episode 2

"_Oh! Were in the dimension of the Death gods!"_

"_**De..de..death..go..ods?!"**_

"_Yep, what scared Kyubi?" _

**_"Fool! No way! Just because it was a death god that sealed me inside of you doesn't mean I need to be scared cause im not sealed inside of you anymore! Ha ha ha!"_**

_"Yeah, instead your sealed in a ordinary kantana…he he…your weird Kyubi."_

**_"For your information, being sealed in HERE is BETTER than being sealed in YOU, and the SCENERY is BETTER here than what you call A CRAMP UP JAIL INSIDE YOUR PATHETIC STOMACH!"_**

_"…My stomach is not pathetic…its has abs!"_

**_"So what if it has abs? Is that stupid sound that your stomach make when its hun..."_**

GRUMBBLE!!

**_"SEE WHAT I MEAN!"_**

_"I cant help it if im hungry, anyway lets look for some ramen !"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Time passes by

.

.

.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE RAMEN!"

"Its not that we don't have, we just run out of noodles for the day, you can come back tomorrow." The ramen chefs apologize as he and his assistant close the shop.

"But I want ramen…"I whined

The chef sight "Look fella, you look mighty rich there, wearing that golden robe, silky black pants, and a kantana strap on your back, I think you can go and buy lots of food that you want instead of looking like a guy that hasn't eaten for days." And so I left the ramen stand and ended up eating in a dango stand.

_"Such boring food, maybe if I told him I really haven't eaten in days, he would have given me some ramen."_

**_"Instead of worrying right now about some ramen crap, why don't you figure out what are we suppose to do now?"_**

_"You have any suggestions?"  
_

**_"How about going back to the elemental nation and rebuilding it?"_** Kyubi suggested

_"Can't, I can only use soul transport jutsu once cause I only have one body."_

**_"Huh?"_**

_"Soul transport jutsu allows my soul to separate from my body and brings me to another dimension were souls lives with other souls... so in short im dead."_

**_"Okay, but why am I sealed in a sword? Not that im complaining or anything!"_**

_"I don't how or why but I think you became a zanpakuto when we entered this dimension."_

**_"Zanpakuto are weapons only used by death gods so that means…"_**

_"Im a death god!" I though happily_

**_"YOU'RE A DEATH GOD AND I BECAME A WEAPON OF A DEATH GOD! NOOOOOOO…!"_**

_"Sheesh Kyubi, your such a drama queen"_

**_"How do you know all this? I mean were we are, what i become, and that we landed in a town called Rukongai?"_**

_"First of all when I became the village hokage I had access to top documents, one of them was a legend about a place called soul society were death gods live, second of all they can unleash weapon called zanpakuto to kill hollows which are evil souls who eat other souls or there owns kind, and third of all I know were in Rukongai because of the big sign that says 'Welcome to Rukongai, town of wandering souls' at the entrance."_

**_"Smart-ass…so now we know that this place is not a legend but it's actually a true place…you thinks we can find some of your friends souls here?"_**

_"Maybe but they probably forgot about me or Konoha, you see when you enter this dimension you start to forget your past life, lucky for us I manage to seal our memory encase someone tries to spoil it."_

**_"Brat you actually matured, good for you!"_**

_"Cant say the same to you fox he he"_

**_"Tch, ungrateful brat…so where to now?"_**

_"Why were else to Sereitei, home of all death gods!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Episode 3

"_Boring…"_ I thought to myself. Here I was sitting on chair, in front of a desk were a brand new textbook lay open, well not new anymore cause of all the scribbles, swirls, and drolls but its still a brand!

**_"Bet you didn't know that you had to go through this again'_**

_"Through this you mean listening to a boring lecture while wearing this hot white hakama and staying in the academy until I graduate to become a full fledge death god? Yeah your right, I was clueless about this, but I guess you cant always have what you want just by saying it but by actually going to stages until you reach it"_

**_"You think so well, why don't you try graduating early instead of sleeping around?"_**

_"Can't I don't feel like becoming a center of attention."_

**_"Tch, your 13 year old self would be doing the opposite your doing right now"_**

_"Yeah, well im not thirteen anymore im a full fledge 20 years old grown up, holder of the 9 tail fox, who happens to be the youngest shinobi to become hokage and manage to defeat the most feared and powerful villain in the entire shinobi world and now stuck in the academy all over again…how ironic"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Note: feel free to review :))_


	5. Chapter 4

Episode 4

2 ½ years later

Many things happened in the past years, one of them was the almost-execution of a death god who broke the law in giving her powers to a human, second was the betrayal of three captains of gotei 13, who join the hollows side, third a war between soul society and vizards against Gillian, Arrancan, Espadas, and the three traitors of soul society, which soul society won, fourth a orange hair human with death god powers became the 5th division captain while the vice captain of the 9th division became the captain of its division, and finally my long awaited graduation.

Wearing our new black hakama with swords placed beside our waist or at our back, we were lined up in rows and column as Shigekuni Yamamoto, general/captain of the 1st division in gotei 13, gave his traditional-long-boring speech. I ended up sleeping the moment is voice reached the microphone, but I woke up from my nap noticing some of the captains looking at my direction and I wonder if its because of my cute looks.

**_"Just because you're popular with the females with your cute looks, try not to rub it in and besides they're looking at you because you're the rumored prodigy/lazy-ass of the academy"_**

_"I knew I should have not have ace does exam!"_

**_"Fool! This might be the only chance for you to become a seated officer, don't blow it out!"_**

_"Yes mother"_

As the speech came to an end a black butterfly flew pass me but strange as it seems it told me to go to the central building after the graduation ceremony.

**_"Central building…isn't that where the captains of gotei 13 have their private meetings"_**

_"Yeah I wonder what they want"_

**_"There's only one way to find out..."_**

_"Dun, dun, DUN!"_

**_"Seriously…don't do that"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Time passes by

.

.

.

**_"When they said to meet after the graduation ceremony they mean to say EXACTLY AFTER THE GRADUATION CEREMONY NOT 30 MINUTES LATER!!"_**

_"Its not my fault is this stupid maze you know and this tall walls are not helping at all!"_

**_"Why don't you just try to climb the walls, you're a death god now, heck on your previous life you were a ninja, climbing should be a second nature to you"_**

_"Can't, there's barrier surrounding the top and side of the walls so if I make contact with them, it will absorb all my energy"_

**_"it seems Sereitei security got tighter, probably with all the unwanted people coming in and out"_**

_"Actually this type of barrier is to keep people in, keep us in…"_

**_"Wait… so you're saying that this is a trap meant for us?"_**

_"Yep"_

**_"And you knew this from the start?"_**

_"The moment we left the ceremony building"_

**_"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"_**

_"I thought you knew…my bad"_

**_"WHY YOU…never mind how are we suppose to get out of here?"_**

_"This barrier is only served for normal death gods and not captain, wanna know why?"_

_**"Spit it out already!"**_

_"Simple cause the only way to get out of this barrier is to activate your ban-Kai and all captains are able to do ban-Kai"_

**_"And so can you, so get us out of here, but wait if you do that then others will know you can do a ban-Kai…"_**

_"Wow your actually thinking for ones …im impressed"_

**_"Shut up and get us out of here already!"_**

_"Right, guess I don't have any choice_…BAN-KAI"

"Unseal your self, 9 tail fox Kyubi and bring terror to does who crosses you!" as I said does, red smoke began to come out from my kantana, forming a big-tall 9 tailed fox.

"Blast the barrier" I commanded and as fire-bolt began to form inside Kyubi mouth, the barrier quickly disappeared.

"Stop, ....leave" I re-ordered kyubi and it became red smoke again and went back to my kantana.

"Didn't really expect to attract audience" I voice out as I smirk and looked up and saw the 12 captain of gotei 13 standing on top of the wall looking down on me with different expression on there faces.

Yamamoto then proclaimed "Uzumaki Naruto, top graduate of Sereitei academy who's able to perform ban-Kai at an early stage will be given a promotion to become a captain of the gotei 13"

"If I refuse?" I questioned with a grin. Now some of the captains began to ask themselves if I was crazy for not accepting right away.

Yamamoto chuckled "then you'll be losing a promotion of a lifetime" he warned.

I laughed "Ha ha, since your so good at persuading people, old man, then I guess I have not choice but to agree"

"Good choice lad" Yamamoto exclaimed. "I here by declare Uzumaki Naruto the new captain of the 3rd division of gotei 13"

.

.

.

.

Note: i had to make naruto use his ban-kai, for him to become a captain, ... review...


	6. Chapter 5

Note: Not Naruto pov.

Episode 5

Loud footsteps could be heard running around the corridors of the 3rd division. "Were is he?" I ask to myself. It never seems to amaze me, how different he could be from the others before him and yet when he first introduce himself to us, he had the presence of a leader yet a clown at the same time. He was the type you can leave alone but can't ignore, makes you want to stay by his side and serve him. In this six months since his been here the division became very lively with all the ruckus he makes every morning and this morning is no different.

As i ran searching for him I heard a female voice screamed "Ahhhhh…" it was coming from the far side of the corridor, I felt it was my duty to check the commotion, but I probably have an idea on what it was…and I really hate to be right.

"What happened here?" I asked as I came to a stop and saw a female death god soaked with water from head to toe with a bucket hanging from her head. She was frozen, probably due to shock of being targeting by a silly prank.

"Vice captain Kira-san, we were just heading towards the canteen for breakfast when the bucket of water suddenly fell out of no where…. I manage to avoid it but my partner was unfortunate" the partner of the drenched female reported. The he came closer to me and whispered to my ear "It was probably his doing "

I sighted in annoyance as I head towards the garden located not far from the division, it was the only place I haven't check yet. He was probably there and I knew what he was doing and I was right. when I reach the garden and head over toward a tree I saw him looking at the other side giggling like a child, while writing something, most likely collecting data for his book that was famous for many male death gods. I cant blame him for making this tree his research place since it has a great view of the outskirt of Sereitei and also the female public hot spring.

My left eyebrow twitched in irritation as I gazed towards my captain and decided it was time to take him away from his fantasies. "You are tainting the pure tree, captain." I exclaimed.

He stopped what he was doing, turn around and look at me as he grinned. "Ah your no fun Kira-kun, you manage to find me so easily today" He stood up from his crouch position and landed not far from me and It gave me a chance to have a full view on what he was wearing. My captain has fetish wearing different types of clothing since he finds death gods uniform …boring…..today was no exception as he wore on a fancy dress that made him look like a feudal lord form the medieval times, all blue which I found out was his favorite color not long ago, except the one feather attached to his hat which was red.

"Captain I didn't mean to stop you from your research but the general commanded all captain and vice captain to head towards the central building for an important meeting, and he specifically ordered for you to attend this meeting this time"

"Aw! You know I hate all this boring meeting, you could have said I was sick or something.....I wonder what the old man wants now" my captain whined, I just sighted, I notice I been sighting a lot this past 6 months and its all because of the one in front of me who by the looks could handle himself while at the same time you cannot take your eyes off him for just one second.

As me and my captain head towards the central building many death gods stop on what they were doing and looked at us, but more on the person walking in front of me. I had to admit it he looked really good in his cosplay that got me wondering if he was lord in his previous life, but of cores no one knows even though he is very open, he is still mysterious at the same time.

.

.

.

Note: Naruto pov. Again

.

.

.

When we reached the central building, everyone was there except the general himself and his vice captain. "That old men saying to attend this meeting right ahead when he in fact is late" I grumbled

"Hey don't complain there when your always late as well making us all wait and sometimes you don't even show up" the captain of the 11th division Zaraki Kenpachi said as he gritted me.

"Hello to you too Ken-chan, were's Yachi-chan?" I asked, as I looked around for any signs of the bubbly haired girl.

"She's talking to Ichigo, but more on annoying him." Kenpachi chuckled and then I saw Yachiru hanging around the neck of an annoyed captain of the 5th division, I ended up laughing myself. Then I saw the vice captain of the 5th division Hinamori Momo heading toward my vice captain direction holding. …what I can see…. was a white cloth.

"Hey Kira-kun" a Momo greeted "I've come to return this and say thank you for assisting me that day" she said as she smiled and held the cloth for Kira to take.

Kira just blushed "I told you, that you can keep it."

Momo just insisted " But Its yours…and that time if I didn't…."

Suddenly I felt the room temperature drop really fast and of cores other did too. It was obvious who it was from and saw the captain of the 10th division being surrounded by dark aura and glaring daggers at Kira.

Hitsugaya Toshiro quickly walked towards Momo and questioned her "What do you mean about that time?"

Kira then intervene "Hitsugaya-san we were just …." But Toshiro cut him off "I didn't ask you did I Kira!"

Even though Toshiro was know as calm and collect there was one thing he couldn't control and that was jealousy when it comes to Momo and other guys. So I decided to but in and save Kira from becoming frozen popsicle with the glare the 10th captain was giving.

"Ne, ne I think its Kira-kun and Momo-chan business on what they did and beside I never knew you were the type to eavesdropped on other people conversation Shiro-kun" I teased as I let my right arm hang on Toshiro side, but of course he just glared "This is none of your business Uzumaki" he retorted but I just grinned "It is, if my vice captain or any one from my division is concerned"

"What's all the riot here?" Matsumoto Rangiku vice captain of the 10th division asked coming from behind her captain. I quickly pushed Toshiro away and hugged the goddesses in front of me and I was really thankful that she was taller than me. "Ran-chan I miss you!" I purred rubbing my right cheek at her breast. Next thing I new I was in the other side of the hall, colliding with the wall. "Owwieee!" I whined

"Why is that every time you are here, Naruto you must make such big noise" Yamamoto commented as he entered.

"Its nice that you notice old men" I replied annoyed, he just chuckle " Now mind telling us why were all here" I continued.

Yamamoto looked at all of us with thoughtful gaze as he sat in front, it was a way of telling us he had bad news.

"My spies have confirmed that many people in the human world have been missing"

"So what, many people have been missing a long time ago, its not our job to worry about such thing" I scoffed, I was really getting annoyed with this, I was never the one to waste my time in this meeting but then the old man had to say something really annoying.

"Ah buts your wrong Naruto, it is our business, when the bodies of the missing people were found, they been some unusual thing that occurred…there souls were gone in unexplained way and by the data gathered it wasn't the work of a hollow …but something much bigger." Yamamoto paused and look at each of us, he then continued but I wish he didn't.

.

.

.

.

review people!! :)))


	7. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

"Sweet! I wonder if the new enemies are strong enough to battle me!" Zaraki boast.

"Fool! Is fighting all you think about!" Soi Fong responded angrily at the 11th division captain

"Damn, there at it again" Ichigo stated lazily as he stared at the two bickering captain

"Tch, old geezers and their temper…what a pain" Toshiro added a little annoyed

"Oh, are they always like that?" I asked as I also watching the two captains non-ending bickering.

"If you didn't skip our previous meetings Naruto-kun then maybe you would know the answer to your own question" Byakuyan commented.

"Silence!" Yamamoto bellowed and glared at all of us to see if anyone has the courage to defy him. Of course, everyone has the brain to see the old men pissed especially me even though I like annoying him endlessly.

"It doesn't matter if the enemies are weak or strong, what matter is that there a threat to soul society and the balance we have placed on the human world and there for must be eliminated" Yamamoto said as tension began to feel the air.

"Who exactly are we against?" Shunsue, the captain of the 8th division asked

"Is not who but what" Yamamoto explained "This past few months there have been countless report of missing people in the human world. When there bodies were recovered there souls were gone as if something came up and suck the life out of them." he paused then continued " at the same time hollows began to disappear as well which was not the work of any death gods."

"So your saying that the missing souls of the kidnapped people are connected with the missing hollows." Ichigo asked not liking the way that things are going.

Yamamoto stared and answered, " Yes, why don't you explain the rest Soi Fon"

Soi Fon bowed and began "Yes general …… I've been confirmed that the souls of the missing people and the missing hollows are being used in an experiment, we don't know what the experiment is about since my spies were unexpectedly discovered and killed before they managed to find out"

Everyone was shocked at this since the spies from the 2nd division were the best of the best from soul society and there stealth in assassination were absurd, hearing that they were discovered and dead was really bad news "_Darn it i can tell this is gonna suck big time_"

**"tell me about it"**

"_Oh, hey Kyubi long time no chat I miss you!"_

**"Can't say the same, moron"**  
_  
"Awww, your mean as ever Kyubi"_  
**  
"It's not a right time to be testing my patience boy, shut up and listen to what the ninja girl is saying"**

_"Yeah, yeah …grouchy as ever"_

Soi Fon then continued "Luckily one of my spies was able to come back and report to me who is behind this conspiracy"

"So who is it then?" Zaraki asked impatiently

"Don't you have any sense of patience" Soi Fon retorted then continued, "the person who goes by the name of Zen Huyi also known as the first scientist death god in the history of soul society, who was exiled a long time ago for doing illicit research and has been residing in the human world was …"

"… a former student of mine" Yamamoto continued.

"Wha…wha…WHAT? YOUR FORMER STUDENT?" Ichigo yelled in surprise

Yamamoto clarified "Yes, Zen Huyi was a former student of mine, this men happens to be the most cunning and intellectual of any of my disciples, but now the men as fallen to the bottom of the pit and has corrupted his mind with power therefore was exiled, before becoming captain and was never since again…until now"

"General is it possible that, what your former student is doing is a sign of revenge?" the captain of the 4th division asked

"I simple don't know, that's why I'll be sending a team to the human world and investigate what Zen is planning to do." Yamamoto answered

"Who are you sending then general?" the seventh division captain asked

"Ill let the captain of the 3rd, 5th, and 10th division and the vice captain of the 6th and 13th division handle this matter, you must not let Zen know your in his case and when you find out what my old student has been doing who are to come back to Soul Society immediately, understood" Yamamoto said

"Yes sir!"

"Good you are all dismissed"


	8. Chapter 8

Note:

Dear readers,

Sorry if only now that I decided to let my presence be known. So you can see its been a long, long time since I updated my story, but I can explain. First of all my data chart for my story is gone cause my computer broke. And when my computer was fixed I was in a state of turmoil for the plot of my story since I don't have good memory on what my data chart contained. Second of all I was very, very busy so I didn't manage to continue my story. Third I kind of lost interest in it. Fourth I don't like repeating stuff, so doing another data chart greatly annoys me. Last im a lazy person who doesn't know how to continue the story. Gosh I feel like im in a confession or something... anyway I don't know if ill continue it or not.

Again I apologize.


End file.
